Sea Scuttlers
The Sea Scuttlers are three min submarines within Submarine Bucky. They allow Jake,Izzy and Cubby the means of exploring the wonders of the Never Sea and get through more narrow underwater passage much faster then they could with Bucky. Roles in the series The Sea Scuttlers first appeared in the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem " Jake and his crew accompanied by Stormy explore the wonders of the Never Sea when the puny pirate team encountered a baby sea serpent they've named Slink. The Sea Scuttlers reappeared in the episode "Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn", after Captain Hook captures Cornica in order to locate the legendary Sea-Unicorny treasure.Hook attempt to tame the sea-unicorn but she quickly bucks off the greedy captain.Not letting the beast stand in his way for treasure Hook ties Cornica up on top the Squidailus and threatens to take away Cornica's friendship necklace Izzy gave her if she doesn't lead him to the treasure.Fortunately Jake and his crew accompanied by Stormy quickly follow Hook and his crew beneath the wave in their mini subs to the Coral Tunnel. The Sea Scuttlers reappeared in the episode "Mer-Matey Ahoy!", while Jake and his crew aid there new friend Finn the Mer-Boy return the Electric Storm Eel back to its cave, the Electric Storm Eel proved to be quite slippery even with Jake's and his crew assistance accidentally getting Bucky entangled in a large bed of seaweed. Meanwhile Captain Hook manage to steal Finn trident to unlock a hidden treasure deep beneath the Never Sea. But this is short live as the massive Electric Storm Eel collides with Hook's sub causing it to sink forcing the captain and crew to abandon it leaving Hook and his crew at drift in the middle of the Never Sea only for Jake and his crew accompanied by Finn to rescue them and reclaim the trident. Electric Storm Eel soon reappeared to mock Finn for failed attempts to catch him, Jake soon notice the Storm Eel playful nature and devised a plan with Finn's assistants to have it chase them back to the Eel's cave. With Electric Storm Eel trap behind its cave Finn thanks his new friends before heading off the check on the other Storm Eels caves. Video games The Sea Scuttler is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Journey Beyond the Never Seas" Sunken Treasure segment.Jake uses to uncover the Mermaid's Treasure and return to the surface while dodging various sunken objects and the Golden Squid. Gallery Stormy&Izzy-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn.jpg Jake&crew with Stormy-Izzy and The SeaUnicorn.jpg Jake's Mini-Sub.jpg Izzy's Mini-Sub.jpg Jake&Skully- Izzy and the Sea Unicorn.png Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea02.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea03.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea04.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn04.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn03.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn02.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn06.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn07.jpg HookJake&crew-'Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem03.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem04.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem05.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem06.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem07.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem08.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem09.jpg Cave of Neptune-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Slink-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg Slink-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg JakeIzzy&Skully-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn08.jpg BuckySkullyIzzy&Cubby-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpg Category:Transportation